ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2017/June
June 3 MTV MIAW 6-3-17 MTV MIAW 001.png 6-3-17 MTV MIAW 002.png :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Elisabetta Franchi and sunglasses by Le Specs. June 5 On the set of A Star Is Born in LA 6-5-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg 6-5-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 002.jpg 6-5-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 003.jpg June 6 On the set of A Star Is Born in LA 6-6-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg 6-6-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 002.jpg 6-6-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 003.jpg June 9 Instagram :"ITS FRIDAY YALL ��" : 6-9-17 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Gucci, slippers by YRU and sunglasses by Emmanuelle Khanh. June 10 Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 6-10-17 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 001.jpg June 12 Twitter :"I'm so excited to launch #CupsOfKindness with @Starbucks 2morrow. I'm so grateful 25 cents per cup goes to @BTWFoundation & #ChannelKindess" :"#ChannelKindness is a platform within @BTWFoundation feat. stories of kindness documented by youth all over the country.#CupsOfKindness" Instagram :"Have a Pink Drink this week at @Starbucks and support @BTWFoundation �� #CupsOfKindness" : 12-6-2017 Instagram 001.jpg June 15 Instagram :"That's a wrap on #AStarIsBorn Flowers for my directors and producers.��������������������������������������������������absolutely a dream team" : 15-6-2017 Instagram 001.jpg ASIB Wrap Party In LA Later that day,Gaga attended the A Star Is Born Wrap Party in Los Angeles. ASIB Wrap Party 001.jpg ASIB Wrap Party 002.jpg ASIB Wrap Party 003.jpg ASIB Wrap Party 004.jpg ASIB Wrap Party 005.jpg June 16 Instagram Lady Gaga wears a dress and shoes by Gucci Snapchat 6-16-17 SnapChat 002.png 6-16-17 SnapChat 001.png June 17 Twitter :"#AStarIsBorn crew and friends ❤️ ''" June ?? Staples commercial filming Lady Gaga visited a school in Hollywood to record a commercial to be used for Staples Inc.. Staples Inc. 001.jpg June 18 Instagram Story 6-18-17 Instagram Story 001.jpeg :''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by George Keburia. Leaving her apartment in NYC 6-18-17 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 6-18-17 Arriving at Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg June 21 Seafood Restaurant in Long Island 6-21-17 Arriving at Seafood Restaurant in Long Island 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a shirt and brooch by Gucci. June 22 Out in Montauk 6-22-17 Out in Montauk 001.jpg 6-22-17 Out in Montauk 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a top, skirt by Rachel Comey, and shoes by Christian Louboutin. June 23 At Harvest On Fort Pond Restaurant in Montauk 6-23-17 At Harvest On Fort Pond Restaurant in Montauk 001.jpg 6-23-17 At Harvest On Fort Pond Restaurant in Montauk 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Alexander Wang. June 25 At Restaurant In Montauk 25-6-2017 Restaurant In Montauk 001.jpg June 26 Twitter :"Happy Birthday sweetie pie, I have a pile of Mochi waiting for you �������� ''" June 28 Twitter :".@BTWFoundation, @Staples, @DonorsChoose and I are supporting education nationwide! �� ✏️ #StaplesForStudents " :"''Giving away a special scholarship + tickets to come see me at the #JOANNEWorldTour stop in Vegas too ��" Instagram Gaga posted a picture of herself via Instagram, showing off her new peach-blonde hairdo, posting that she is very grateful for the support of her Little Monsters and Sonja Durham’s fans after her sad passing in May. Instagram Story 28-6-17 Instagram Story 001.jpg 28-6-17 Instagram Story 002.jpg June 29 Twitter :"#JOANNEWorldTour soon… but first... ���� ''" 09-19-16 Mason Poole 023.jpg Instagram :"''The #DiveBarTour was so much fun I had to make one more stop before the #JOANNEWorldTour. See you at a secret location on 7/13! �� @BudLight" 6-29-17 Instagram 002.jpg :"Like a summer peach �� jus juicin' xoxo, Joanne #joanneworldtour #rehearsal" 6-29-17 Instagram 001.jpg June 30 Twitter :"I love you Yoko you and Sean are so special to me ❤️thank you for changing the world!! All the time!!!" Timeline Category:2017 Category:2017 fashion